Two Birds
by A Pleasant Dream
Summary: Lance is completely relaxed with his newly developed feelings... If only Keith had the same cool-temper and clear thoughts. Then maybe he could figure out how the blue paladin caught his attention. (Klance)
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Lance.

He'd nearly lost the blue lion. And all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He just _had_ to flirt with that alien girl. Just _had_ to get chained to a tree. Just had to keep up this absolutely dumb flirt up with every girl he saw.

Stupid.

It's not like Keith should care though, right? So why was he laying in bed, his mind filled with thoughts of the blue paladin? _'Because he almost cost us part of Voltron.'_ But that wasn't it. The black haired teen realized that day he wasn't mad because Lance was being distracted from the mission due to Nyma, but that he was _flirting_ with her. Just as he did Allura. Why did the stupid pilot have to be so damn attractive? And why couldn't Lance look in Keith's direction?

He felt color rise to his cheeks.

"Fuck."

Keith _liked_ Lance. He found him attractive. That stupid, dumb, cocky smirk. That arrogance. The way Lance could be caring... No. The red paladin did _not_ need to be getting worked up about this. A distraction. That's what he needed.

So he went down to the training deck.

* * *

Lance was at the table, contently munching on his food goo. The pilot thought about earlier events, specifically when Keith said that he'd cradled him. Why would he do that? The paladin wished he had been awake at the time, partly so he could've said something witty, partly because he wanted to make sure Keith could never live it down. He'd still do that last part, of course.

The teenager had already established his crush on Keith a few days before. Was he concerned about it?

Of course not.

The only thing about the crush that got to Lance was... _What was it?_ He'd always known why he was attracted to people, guys, girls, or anyone in between. But Keith? He had no idea. Mullet? Nah, that was just something the blue paladin found cute. Voice, maybe? Whatever it was, Lance was desperate to find out. But of course, not desperate enough to _actually_ tell anyone. He'd want Keith to confess first, see who could wait it out longer... If Keith even harbored those feelings.

"Who wouldn't? I'm great." _'Not to everyone at Earth...'_ He suppressed the negative thought.

"Y'know Lance... Talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence. Well, at least that's what Pidge told me when I asked why she did it.

Hunk was Lance's best friend without a doubt. Sure, they had there scuffles, and to some people, it might seem like they dreaded each other. The yellow paladin sat down across from his friend, setting down his own plate. "I haven't seen that expression since you were shocked to see yourself get into cargo flight classes."

"Which means..?"

"You're thinking about how whatever you're thinking about is possible."

"Damn, you really pay attention to things, don't you?."

"I try." The two shared a brief smile before Lance's expression deepened. "So... Mind explaining this? This mood?"

"Well... I'd rather not but-"

"You gotta tell me Lance, I'm like... Your best friend-!" The slinky male waved his hands,

"Hey-! I said 'But'! Anyways, I think... Well... Okay so let's imagine two uh... Two birds. Okay, so one has like, super samurai-ninja skills, the other, is an elegant prince, whom has searched for his true love his whole life. How did the prince fall for the ninja?" Hunk of course, had heard this bird metaphor plenty of times. Lance always being the prince, and the other being whoever his current crush was, and it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

"You should probably like, actually hang out with Keith and establish a friendship before falling into his arms."

"Hey! I never said it was Keith!" Hunk raised an eyebrow,

"But it _is_ Keith, isn't it?" The boy across the table blushed.

"Not gonna answer that... But... Keith knows we _are_ friends, right? Like... Like we aren't just rivals?"

"Hey, ask him, not me." And in that instant, Lance had left the table, and made his way to the training deck. God knows where _else_ Keith would be.

* * *

 **well...**

 **here we have my first (hopefully not last!) Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfiction!**

 **and yeah... it's klance... how... original...**

 **anyways, this will be multichaptered, but probably only like 2-3, _maybe_ 4.**

 **as for my Gravity Falls readers, im finishing up the next wendip week prompt right now! it should be out in a few hours!**


	2. an

hey guys. (this isnt gonna be fun or anything, it's going to be sad and discussing mental health issues, and is overall going to be a vent.

i know this isn't a new chapter or anything, im really sorry. i really am.

life has become so incredibly stressful.

my father is refusing to let me have my surgery so im in constant pain, while waiting for it to be court ordered.

severe PTSD, depression, anxiety, BPD, and osdd1b along w/ two alters have all made their way into my life as of the past year. i have no energy.

as of monday, my good friend abandoned me, and it seems like another one is about to do the same.

im so tired. i dont get enough sleep. im constantly being exposed to triggers so im never calm anymore. high school piles on the homework and stress.

as of two years ago, ive been recovering from anorexia, an eating disorder which destroyed my self image. im struggling with suicidal thoughts and actions of self harm.

i have no idea when i'll be writing again. i really don't. im sorry.

i promise i will come back, and no stories in progress are abandoned. everything is just on a very. very long hiatus.

it might be a whole 'nother school year. i dont know. i really dont. im sorry, everyone.

but i am alive, i havent died or anything. i hope nobody was worried.

Pleasant Dream, signing off for a while, but feel free to PM me if you want to, ill reply as soon as i can.


End file.
